1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an authentication unit which authenticates an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-144060, a method is described in which identification is performed without requiring carrying of cash, seal, card, insurance certificate, commuter pass or the like and which is not known by others and in which there is no possibility that illegal utilization is performed by others. Concretely, a registered person's face (or hand or face is satisfactory) is photographed beforehand. In confirmation places such as purchasing places of various types of goods, windows of utilization facilities, and entrances of residences or confidential facilities, the face of a person to be confirmed is photographed, and compared with the registered person's face for judgment. Only in the case of identification match is it possible to draw or deposit money or to purchase the goods, or an entrance certificate or the like is issued to permit entrance to the residence or the utilization facility. Moreover, when the person cannot be identified as a result of the comparison/judgment, no operation can be performed, money cannot be drawn, or an entrance certificate is not issued to thereby inhibit the entrance to the facilities.
Moreover, it has been known that an image forming apparatus having a copying function or the like comprises an authentication unit as described above. Also in this image forming apparatus, the authentication unit is used in permitting/not-permitting use in the same manner as in the above-described publication. Therefore, those who cannot be authenticated are inhibited from using anything.
Therefore, there has been a need for an image forming apparatus capable of effectively utilizing an authentication result by the authentication unit instead of setting the permission/non-permission of the use based on the authentication result by the authentication unit.